Man in the Mirror
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: ONE SHOT! Angelina and George. Just me playing around with some words. Ahh hope you understand the story. It's really tricky.


"_I'm ready to die."_

The words echoed in the room until his eyes honey colored eyes flew open. The air being held tightly in his chest burst from his lungs like a hot liquid burning its way through plastic. His heart beat quickly in his heaving chest, but he ignored his labored breathing as he scrambled out of the bed. He tripped over the covers tangled around his legs and recovered quickly to run to the dark brown door. The cold air in the hall pricked his skin irritatingly; bumps stood on his skin the moment his naked feet hit the marble tiled floor. Was he breathing? His hands clamped into fists as he willed his body towards the couch.

It was empty, and the plum colored sheets were scattered all over the room in a disarray. Walking backwards, he stepped into the hall again with his lips pressed into a tight line. His arm stretched out, and his index finger pushed the bathroom door open. She stood naked in the bathroom mirror with her left middle finger stroking the shape of her jaw. He tried to step out of the doorway before she saw him, but she turned to him with a surprised expression on her face. Her dark hair hung wildly over her shoulders; her eyes were shining. She hugged him tightly and pressed her face into his chest with a deep inhalation.

"I thought you were gone," she whispered.

_He is gone._ He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He hated waking up and finding her like that. He hated that he had found her at all. He hated everything about that night that had led up to the one he was suffering through at that moment. She began to sob into the naked skin of his chest. He rubbed her back softly.

"It's okay, Angelina. You're okay."

"I keep seeing you die. Every time my eyes close. We were walking through one of the parks in Hogsmeade and…I wanted to tell you. I hadn't seen you in two months because you were off helping Harry and the Order and I just wanted to tell you."

Her arms around him tightened. He sighed. "Tell me what, Angel?" He felt like dirt whenever he whispered that name into her ear.

"I don't hate you." Her dark eyes lifted. Their gazes locked. Her head tilted to the left slightly. Her dark eyebrows came together. "George?"

Game over. "No, Angel, it's me."

She shook her head and pushed past him. She wrapped one of the sheets around herself as she sat down on the couch. Her dark eyes pierced his cold stare. "What are you doing here? You were on Voldemort's side. You were dead. You…" Her eyes widened. A shaking hand landing on her round stomach. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying. "Why?"

She always asked the same question whenever the realization set in. Why did she never be blunt about? He stepped back into the hall when she stood from the couch and ran at him. The door to the bathroom slammed shut; her fist collided with the cold wood of the door.

"You son of bitch! You disgusting, worthless, heartless, piece of shit! You …you. I hate you! Fuck!! I hate you. You…fucking--"

The door flew open. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall roughly. She stared at him without an emotion on her face. "I did this for you. He would have never given you the things I have. He didn't love you the way I do. He cheated on you. He got you pregnant and left you. He was going to tell you it was over that day in the park. Why do you hate me? Would you have rathered I left you alone."

"If he would be alive…yes." Her words were hoarse and forced.

"He killed Ginny," he whispered.

Angelina smiled and shook her head. "It was an accident. He didn't stand in front of her and murder her in cold blood. He wasn't a murderer. You are the murderer. You killed your brother to have someone that hates you."

"You hate me?"

"You took him away from his child!"

"You hate me?"

"We were supposed to get m-married." She slid along the wall to the floor. Her hands covered her face as she cried.

"Marry me."

"He said he loved me and I just knew it was my happy ending. Katie and Alicia dead. You joining Voldemort."

"Marry me."

"I hate you!" She spat the words out angrily.

He snatched her against him by the arm. "Who did you run to each time he left you alone for months? Who killed Flint and Zabini to save your life? I could have been killed if anyone had known. Did he ever do that for you? He never would have. You hate me! I'm disgusted with you! Graveling on the floor like some heartbroken widow that's lost the love of her life. Shut up! You hate me? I hate you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. Just stop pretending to be him."

"Fine."

"And we can raise our daughter with her knowing who her real daddy is. Just… stop trying to be him."

"You hate me?"

"I hate him."

He held her against him tightly. "I hated him too."

"I didn't mean it."

"Mean what?"

"When you killed him I was so devastated, but I wasn't ready." She kissed him softly. "I still had two other people to live for."


End file.
